Late Night Cigarette
by absolut pi phi
Summary: The art of closure. It starts with a wedding in winter, continues with sharing lighters. Short encounters, enjoyed company, sharing pain and eventually attraction lead to hot nights and warm beds before comes the separation. Aomine learns the art of closure. Kagami teaches him. Mentions of AominexOC. KagaAoKaga.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters.

**Warning:** AU, OOCness due to it, swearing, adult content, yaoi.

Don't smoke kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Cigarette<strong>

Aomine loosened his tie as if it was a need for him to breathe. The damn thing was wrapping his neck like a noose. But it wasn't enough. The problem was not solely the tie; everything had been as if prepared to suffocate him – the soft music playing on the background was too loud to his ears, people chattering were even louder. Polite smiles accompanied with sips of drinks as people standing in small groups and the newlyweds thanking their guests one by one with blessed expressions – everything about that day and in there was nauseating.

The only thing that didn't disgust him was the served food.

"Having fun yet?"

His once senior in high school and now colleague Susa Yoshinori came to stand beside him.

Aomine wasn't sure if he could speak right away without barfing. He felt sick to his stomach. Fortunately, Susa seemed he didn't actually need an answer as he somewhat understood Aomine's mood.

"You'd better not show Momoi _this_," Susa sighed as he gestured to Aomine's general posture. "She's the happiest today. Don't upset her."

"It's not Momoi. It's Wakamatsu now." Aomine said in between grunting and scoffing.

"You sure are thrilled about that, huh?"

He didn't do more than frowning at his colleague's slight sarcasm. Even a chipmunk could tell his dislike of the groom after spending some minutes with Aomine, let alone Susa who had known him for years. Though Aomine reluctantly admitted that he couldn't altogether hate the guy since it seemed like Wakamatsu made Satsuki happy, so, Aomine guessed, that was all what mattered in the end even though their happiness exposed some personal issues of his, such as how much he loathed weddings.

With every second that was spent in this venue, the hatred pulsed inside him – he hated the fact that he couldn't have had his own wedding 2 years ago. He was resentful; his family, friends, colleagues – everyone around him had continued with their happy lives while he'd been forced to let go. But more than anything, he regretted. He regretted everything he hadn't done and should have done. Before he could have been happy, truly happy, it was taken away from him – his happiness, his enjoyment, his life, _her_. It was as if right before he'd been about to grasp everything he'd ever desired back then, they all had slipped away from his fingers and now he held nothing.

Emptiness was a black hole in his chest; he was numb to the emotions except the hatred and the resentment. He'd fallen into the misery pit and he was in too deep to even care about getting out.

He flinched when a waitress asked him whether he was finished with his drink or not and wanted a refreshment. He only realized then Susa was still talking and he'd shut him out unwittingly. However, it didn't pose a problem since his colleague seemed he'd been giving the speech everyone liked so much to give to Aomine nowadays. He was sure the gist was the same.

He turned his head in disinterest as he still heard Susa but didn't listen. His eyes landed on the newlyweds unintentionally who were at a relatively less crowded corner, away from the attention, and he decided then that he would have preferred listening to Susa instead of seeing this.

The couple was dancing slowly but completely out of sync with the song playing. Their foreheads were touching as their eyes were closed, arms wrapped around each other. Wakamatsu had a stupid grin plastered on his face while Satsuki had a blissful smile gracing her lips. Aomine had to look away when Wakamatsu tipped his head to the side and down, towards Satsuki's waiting lips. He was disgusted.

Nausea hit him back furiously; he hardly held back a barf. He needed to get out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Susa was worried because Aomine's complexion suddenly turned gray and he was sweating. However, when he tried to support him from his shoulder, he slapped his hand away.

"'M… fine… just need fresh air," Aomine was certain if he talked more, he would vomit. He almost frantically looked for the exit before he forced his way through the crowd.

He threw himself out of the door to the white and gray street. He took in deep breaths as he let the oxygen and cold weather suppress the churning of his stomach. He untied his necktie and dropped it on the snow mindlessly. He then heavily leaned on the exterior wall and took a cigarette from the pack he always carried.

The taste of tobacco assaulted his senses the moment he placed the cigarette between his lips. It was actually faint but for Aomine, who had quit smoking for what felt like centuries ago, the taste was intense. He muttered a curse for not carrying a lighter as well.

He shivered when freezing wind blew for a short second. Aomine didn't understand his childhood friend's reasoning for marrying in winter. Didn't couples usually want to get married in summer or spring? In the end though, he didn't care enough and welcomed the cold without sparing more thoughts. Thick gray clouds were much more interesting and captivating. Why didn't he have a lighter again?

He jerked with the sound of the _snick-snick_ of a lighter being got to work. As he leveled his eyes down to earth, he first spotted the small flame flaring closely to his face. He focused further and saw the red that put the orange-blue flame to shame, piercing the white and gray ambient.

It didn't take long for Aomine to distinguish the crimson eyes staring at him under the dual tone of red hair and split eyebrows on a masculine face. The man was dressed in a pure white chef clothing, so it was hard to separate the rest of his body from the background scenery of piled snow.

The flame flickered and put out eventually. The man looked at him in confusion before another flame blazed. "Are you gonna light that or what?" Dumbass-eyebrows, as Aomine named him, asked in slight weariness.

This time he took the opportunity to lean forward and then smoke his first cigarette in over a year. He watched the dumbass-eyebrows to light his own and move to stand by him. When he inhaled his first drag, Aomine had to cough out the smoke as the taste was nothing like he remembered. It was most likely because of the tobacco going stale; after all, the pack was at least one year old.

"What's this? First time smoker?" The dumbass (for short) was mocking.

"Shut up! It's old." Aomine threw the cigarette, irritated; it was immediately put out with a low hiss. "Gimme one of yours," He knew this stranger had no reason to go along with Aomine's order after his rather, as every one of his acquaintances put, 'ass-ishly rude' attitude; however, this guy looked amused more than angry as he should have actually been. So he really was a dumbass in the end, Aomine figured.

Aomine took a cigarette from the man's pack as the guy held it out to him. When he reached for the man's lighter also, the redhead batted his hand away.

"No, let me," he said with a still amused expression before he lit Aomine's smoke once again.

"What, is lighting strangers' smokes a freakish fetish of yours?" He tried to anger the man but the dumbass only laughed it off. Aomine didn't know why he had the urge, still though; the guy posed temperamental but acted easy going.

"So what's the occasion?" The redhead suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You didn't smoke in a while, right? You quit? So why did you break it today?"

He was strangely observant, Aomine noted, another contrast with his fierce looks. Crimson eyes turned expectantly to him when Aomine didn't answer.

"Felt like it."

"Really?"

"Really. Have a problem with it?"

"Nope," He said with a light laugh. Aomine wondered why the hell he was so damn cheerful. He was sure his mother had dropped him on his head when he'd been a baby. That was why he was such a happy dumbass. Aomine was annoyed.

He was going to rebuff if the man kept up with his nonsense questions. However, he didn't talk anymore. Therefore, Aomine had to enjoy the slight burning of his lungs, spicy taste of tobacco and the lightness in his head the cigarette gave along with the silent company of the dumbass-eyebrows. They just stood and smoked – the actual tranquil moment for Aomine for the first time since what was like forever, almost giving a glimpse from the easy days of the past, from when none of his friends had been trying to persuade him to "move on" and "find someone and be happy again". They didn't understand. How could they when none of them lost the most precious person to them because of a stupid mistake of theirs? They didn't get the black hatred that coated his insides and forced its way out at every turn. No one had any idea how it'd been like when Aomine had sought the gentle light in her soft green eyes in a lifeless, cold body that he could no longer recognize as his fiancée's. Losing her without a hope of a chance for seeing her again, losing her smile forever was something Aomine couldn't possibly "move on" from.

A bitter laugh rose in his throat at the fact that how all of his friends had been trying to push him at nothing but wrong directions in an obvious attempt at comforting while thinking it was what he needed and failing miserably, while this complete stranger was giving what Aomine really needed by silence and without even being aware of it.

He glanced to the side to have a better look at the man and was surprised to see no one there. How could he come and leave without Aomine noticing? Heaving a sigh, he looked at the yellow filter instead that was left behind on the snow.

He took a long drag from his smoke. He didn't thank the man, did he, for the cigarette? If he happened to come across with him, he might then. It didn't seem likely though, that they would ever meet again.

For now, he would just throw his old pack away and consider buying a new one.


	2. Chapter 1

Aomine woke up with a loud gasp. His heart was running a thousand miles. The sheets were sticking to his damp legs. He didn't know where he was for blank moments until his brain began working and concluded easily – another nightmare.

He gave a sigh that he had habited as he turned to his side to look at the time. The alarm clock's red digits were the only lighting source in his dark room as they read 01:12. So he'd been sleeping for two hours; relatively a success against the old nightmares. He decided to try going back to sleep but his phone's blinking notification attracted his attention. Curiosity got to him and he reached to the night stand beside his bed for his phone.

Nobody texted or mailed him unless it was urgent since they knew Aomine hated having contact through messages (_how hard is it for you to call and speak_ was his general reply to such) except his mother and Satsuki. They loved writing about the every unnecessary event and thing they witnessed. Aomine didn't reply to their mails. It was the easiest way to deal with them. However though, his mother wouldn't send a text this late and Satsuki had gone to Maldives for her honeymoon six days ago for a two-week vacation.

Aomine hastily opened the mail notification with a pang of dread, thinking it was bad news. He almost threw the phone back to its previous place when he realized the mail was from Satsuki boasting about her amazing honeymoon. He was irritated to himself for being ready for anxiety and hated Satsuki a little bit. She'd been trying to cheer him up with her own happiness for some time now. She never noticed the nasty emotions that rooted in his conscious.

He cursed to himself and set to read the mail till the end as a punishment for his morbid self. The content was mostly about how beautiful the Island was and the beach sometimes was so hot that the bottom of their feet had blisters now but the sea was so cold that it was worth walking through the fire barefoot and Wakamatsu was so attentive he was the most perfect man in the whole freaking universe and blah. Aomine couldn't care less how magnificent the "heaven" was going to be, let alone Maldives. He decided to skip some long passages because they were just more blah. But he stopped when a familiar name caught his eye – Kise.

Kise's name got his curiosity back on its tracks. He returned to reading as Satsuki was explaining in details how they encountered with Kise in the hotel they were staying. Aomine rolled his eyes. Even if his mood hadn't been so _shiny_, Satsuki knew he wouldn't have cared about the details. Aomine was sure she'd done it on purpose because she only knew too well he'd skip the parts that didn't interest him. She was taking a little revenge by making him go through the details here in order to learn about the things that did interest him.

Aomine set himself once more to read the rest of the mail, all the while grunting, to learn how Kise was doing with his life. Their contact had severed after graduating from high school. Everyone had gone to their own ways to sort out their lives in college. Once the Teiko team had scattered like moths after turning off the lights. Aomine had no idea what anyone did after high school. Satsuki didn't have the knowledge either as far as Aomine knew. It was like a silent pact all of them had signed, that everyone would leave each other alone. He wondered if they were content about where they found themselves now. He certainly wasn't. At all. And he'd been the ace of the Generation of Miracles.

"Generation of Miracles," he let a sarcastic bitter snort out. How ridiculous did that title sound now? And he'd been once secretly proud of it too. Every person all around the country had had so many expectations of them, of _him_. And now where he got? – A freaking traffic police. He definitely saw the irony in that. He didn't stop the bubbling laughter in his throat.

His rank had been lowered after the events two years back; from a detective to a traffic cop. He'd been highly disappointed back then, now he didn't care. It was all the same in the end. His childhood dream job, his goals and dreams could go screw themselves.

He returned to the mail with remaining snickers and Satsuki finally got to the point. She'd written about Kise's successful career, his family and even the blond's love life. He'd quit modelling and basketball to be a pilot as he now flew all over the world. It maybe sounded exciting and suited to Kise but Aomine couldn't help feeling disappointed. Out of all the members of the Teiko team, he'd always thought Kise would have been the last one who would give up on basketball. And Tetsu. Tetsu wouldn't give up on the sport either. He'd been the one who loved the game the most. Aomine imagined Tetsu still playing somewhere, somehow. It was tiny and almost ineffective but the thought sort of gave him the will to wake up in the morning and go through the day tomorrow.

Kise had lost his younger-bigger sister in the past year to cancer. It had shaken him and his family up badly but they had somehow managed to be somewhat in peace with her soon death. Aomine thought Satsuki couldn't convey Kise's feelings very well but he knew; accepting the death of someone beloved was the scariest and hardest thing to do. He felt a newfound sympathy towards his friend.

But he lost it the moment he read Kise was married and waiting for the birth of his first child. His black heart had no glad place for Kise's bliss. He lost the remaining small desire to learn more about Kise's life when he opened the two attachments of the mail; two pictures. The first one had Satsuki and Wakamatsu tangled in each other's arms, smiling sickeningly blissfully to the camera, with beach and a row of wooden houses scenery on the background. They were wearing swim suits; Satsuki's long hair was braided, adorned with colorful clips, and at the place of where her ear should have been there was a way too big flower. The other picture had Kise in it. Three of them were sitting at, Aomine guessed, the bar of hotel. Kise's arm was draped over Satsuki's shoulders as both of them grinning, mocking him through the damn picture as Wakamatsu was frowning at the blond. Aomine threw his phone to the foot of the bed.

They were trying to conduct his thoughts into thinking he was the only person left unhappy. He knew the saying that whatever he'd been going through, someone else was probably going through it too or what-the-fuck-ever. He didn't give a shit about that mysterious "somebody else". That didn't comfort him, if this was the saying was supposed to do, or didn't stop him from cursing to his friends. Screw them, screw everyone. And screw sleeping too, he was going out to drink.

He kicked the sheets over and got up. He quickly wore the yesterday's clothes; they were wrinkled due to the way he'd thrown them to the floor earlier. He entered his claustrophobic bathroom and splashed his face with two hands full of water. He looked at the mirror; it was difficult recognizing the man staring right back at him with the same eyes and the same face but they were not identical to the man Aomine knew as himself. The indigo eyes were hardened, cold and tired of everything they'd seen. The long time uncut dark blue hair was standing in random directions from the front as the back was pressed against the stranger's skull. Aomine thought the man's appearance was enough to prevent anyone from speaking to him let alone hit on him. Good because Aomine was in no mood to deal with sick drunken idiots although he planned to be one himself.

He grabbed his wallet and keys from the table. The pack of smokes was already in his coat's packet. He left his studio apartment as soon as he put his boots on.

He filled his lungs with a deep breath of freezing night air as first thing when he stepped on the snow. He took out the pack and the lighter. He drank in the smoke of the cigarette after he lit it with trembling hands. He stood in the middle of the street that was lightened by a lonely streetlamp. He searched for the moon but the sky was jet black, giving no evidence as to there once had been a moon and stars more than any human could count. He shook his head.

Screw winter.

He moved to enter the dark side of the road, leaving only a trail of smoke behind him in the light.

* * *

><p>The passersby were mostly giving him reproachful looks and occasionally dissing him, apparently having the opinion of he was a disgrace to his colleagues. Aomine didn't have the mentality to glance at their direction as he was purely focused on walking without falling off the sidewalk. The snow was doing nothing more than fettering his blunted reflexes, making even standing straight a difficult feat. Though he was sobering up slowly thanks to the cold air, the blurred lines of cars and obstacles in his way gradually becoming clearer. He at least wouldn't kill himself while trying to overcome the challenge of going to the station. Unfortunately though, the cold wasn't enough to take away the stench of tobacco and alcohol he was oozing. It just meant he'd have to deal with further scorning at work.<p>

The constant throbbing in his skull indicated that the yelling he was going to take from his boss wouldn't matter; his brain was in no state to give a crap. Aomine didn't need the headache to tell him; he was already at the bottom and he'd fallen from his boss' favor long time ago. His temples were pulsing with every breath he took but he didn't take the risk of losing his hard-earned balance by raising his hands. Maybe yelling would very much matter in the end.

There was only 5-minute distance left to the station – 5 minutes with a clear mind and more control over motor reflexes. So Aomine would be there in 15. "Finally," he grunted hoarsely in relief. All he solely wanted to do was to sit and close his eyes to block out the daylight and the twinkling white. Why the hell was the snow white anyway? Couldn't it be black for a change? Damn snow.

An approving groan was leaving his throat for having the energy back enough to curse again when Aomine slipped and fell to his knees. His approval took a fast turn in painful as he screamed in frustration and his brain gave an angry pulsing agreement, making his head dizzier. How exactly was he supposed to get up now? Giving up and lying on the snow was just too irresistible.

Before Aomine could let his torso hit the frozen rigid mattress and get cozy, a commotion erupted across the road. He looked over there to see what was occurring. A brat was snatching an old lady's purse then scramming – a common case of mugging that involved a lot of running…

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Aomine hated muggers. They always had to run away fast, didn't they? It was definitely the last thing he needed.

He imperceptibly pushed his feet up, his stomach churning violently in reply; he eventually stood up albeit wobbly. He then inhaled deeply to calm his insides, preparing himself for a fierce round of tagging. Damn cop morals.

He could only take two fast steps before losing his balance, barely holding back the bile rose to his throat. Weren't they close to the nest of the police? Where was anyone when needed? Aomine dared attempting to run once more, though he still got on his feet again after some struggling, having every intention of catching the kid before he could draw away further. Fortunately, Aomine didn't have to do anything else though it took him a minute to process what had happened. All of a sudden the mugger was lying face first on the snow, looking as though he wouldn't be moving for a while; bystanders began circling around him, looking in shock. Aomine glanced around to see the reason why the mugger had suddenly passed out. He then noticed the person standing above the unconscious kid. His eyes widened, staring in disbelief at the familiar teal hair. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the man he once had known well.

"Tetsu?"

* * *

><p>Aomine wished nothing more than this to be a drunken dream. His ex-best friend's voice had been the voice of his conscience for some time back then until he'd graduated from college and met her, until he'd quit basketball completely. Somehow he'd shut up the voice in his head that had tried to keep him in track. Aomine didn't know why it was Kuroko's and he wasn't ready to face the man yet. However, he still couldn't look away as Kuroko's statement was being taken. The boyish features he'd remembered were matured now as he was taller by few inches, his hair considerably shorter. He'd grown up like everyone else. Aomine had always imagined he'd have stayed the same, he didn't know why, he'd just had the idea.<p>

"Aomine. Aomine!" He was forcibly awakened from his trance. His boss was looking exasperated, he motioned Aomine to get in his office with his big bald head. Aomine walked over, though still half in shock of seeing Kuroko.

His boss slammed the office door behind the bluette. He made a disgusted face as he passed by him before sitting behind his crowded oak desk. The chief looked up at him and fixed him a hard stare.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Aomine raised his eyebrows, not understanding the question. "What?"

"You're coming to work stinking of alcohol on top of being late. Let alone letting a fucking mugger _escape_? You are a fucking joke to our whole department! _So_, what _the hell_ do you think you are DOING?!"

Aomine didn't have an answer to give, only narrowing his eyes into two nonchalant slits. Thank God for Kuroko for distracting his brain functions from the headache.

His boss heaved a sigh, calming immediately. "Look, I know you're angry at every one of us for what happened, at me the most. But you are the best detective I've ever seen in all my life and believe me when I say I've seen a lot of good lads coming and going. You need to get your act together, boy." He stopped, waiting a reaction from Aomine. He continued when it looked like he wouldn't get one. "What happened to you shouldn't happen to anyone. But it was inevitable and there was nothing you could do more than you've already done. It was an accident for Christ's sake! You have to forgive yourself… Daiki, you should stop blaming yourself for what happened to Ono-"

The chief had to cut off when two heavy fists slammed themselves on his desk, knocking the framed picture of his family down. He looked in surprise at the raging man above then guiltily; he'd just said the forbidden word, hadn't he?

"Shit, Daiki, sorry for-"

"Don't," Aomine's voice trembled. "Don't talk as if you _get_-" His mouth was quivering. Aomine made a thin line of his lips to cease it. He then straightened his back and watched his boss with cold indigo eyes. "Is that all, sir?"

The chief gulped, not able to keep the eye contact because of the hardship the chief saw in those very young but very old eyes. He knew what an angry Aomine would do – wreck everything in sight. However, an expressionless, calm Aomine he didn't know. The unpredictable manner was unnerving.

"Ugh, yes, ahem," His boss set himself rearranging the pile of files on his desk before looking back at Aomine and speaking. He apparently needed a moment before collecting his superior behavior. "You can as well take today off since you are in no shape to be useful in any way. Leave now and come tomorrow at least sober." He made a dismissive gesture as he opened one of the thick files, his attention completely on the case at his hand.

Aomine gave an obligatory curt nod before veering off. He fast stepped through the station to outside. As soon as he was out the door, he lit a smoke. Fuck the smoking regulations, he was an officer.

He deeply inhaled the smoke and felt like breathing was slightly easier again. Why on earth had he quit anyway? Re-smoking was the wisest decision he'd made recently, drinking until passing out at some bar not so much though. It had caused more problems between him and his boss as it'd also caused the old man uttering the things that he didn't want to hear ever again. It was almost amazing how much unintentional words could sting. Hearing the name he'd forced his mind not to think for the past years messed with his whole world so easily in such short seconds that he-

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko's calm and so near to his ear voice jerked him to drop the cigarette between his fingers. He stared with a blank expression at the guy standing left to him, smiling for manners and (according to Aomine) in sick amusement.

"Tet-Kuroko," suddenly finding the first name basis unnecessarily too intimate, he continued, "You're finished with giving your statement?"

"Yes, it was surprisingly an easy deal."

"Yeah, well, you were surprisingly popular," Aomine remembered the attention Kuroko had received. His colleagues must be very amused by the ordeal of such a shorter, weaker guy knocking out the taller criminal Aomine had pitifully failed to catch. He wouldn't be hearing the end of it, would he? Well, screw them.

Kuroko didn't make an attempt to reply to his sarcastic retort, his smile still insincere in Aomine's eyes. He was observing Aomine with his blue imperturbable eyes, wasn't he? Probably making deductions about him and about his life. He couldn't possibly come up with good results and Aomine wanted to shout at his face '_Stop observing me!_' but he didn't. He waited for Kuroko to eventually speak.

"You look… well."

Aomine laughed at the obvious lie. "Yeah, I feel greeaat." Kuroko dropped the smile, '_Thank fucking God_,', and solely continued to observe Aomine. He couldn't take the stare further. He spoke in irritation. "Listen, Kuroko, there's no need for obligatory phrases. But forget about me, how are you?" Aomine really wanted to know about his ex-teammate's well-being because he wanted to know someone was still playing basketball and Kuroko was currently the one all of his "hopes" centered. Kuroko slightly nodded in understanding – whatever he understood from Aomine's change of subject.

"I am well. I am an elementary school teacher. However, I sometimes help Kiyoshi-san in coaching our school's basketball team. Maybe you will remember him, he was my senior in high school."

Aomine didn't remember this 'Kiyoshi' guy but he nodded anyway, his lips were twitching for what Aomine could only guess a small smile. "So you're still playing?"

"Occasionally, yes."

"That's good. That's… really…" He was suddenly at lost for words, he cleared his throat while constantly nodding his head. He looked at his feet for a short moment before returning to the man beside him. "So, um, ahem, who was Kiyoshi again?"

The smile returned to the pale lips as Kuroko explained. "He was the center in our high school team."

"Tall, friendly looking guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah," Aomine looked sideways in memories, he vaguely remembered the guy Kuroko was talking about and the way he played basketball. He was crossed with Murasakibara more than once too. A brave guy – stupid but brave. "He was interesting," Aomine murmured to himself.

"Yes, he still is."

Aomine's eyes re-focused on Kuroko but said nothing to further the conversation. Kuroko stood silent for a while as well before checking his watch. "I must head to the school now, Aomine-kun. It was nice seeing you. I also must say I am surprised to see you smoking."

"Yeah, well, why doesn't everyone?"

Kuroko's smile almost twitched to widen. He began walking away before hesitating and looking back. "I would like to have a cup of coffee whenever you are available."

Aomine blinked, not getting why anyone would want to drink coffee with him. He knew he wasn't exactly the most pleasant company. "Yeah, sure." They exchanged their phone numbers, both of theirs being changed in years. Then Kuroko left with a small wave of his hand, leaving Aomine to deal with the rest of the shitty day as well as the slight confusion.

* * *

><p>Aomine took the 'day-off opportunity' to fall in a deep enough slumber at home but not before having a couple of drink. Or his nightmares would interrupt and it was already a bad enough day – it'd be like a feast to feed on for his old enemy. Actually, a couple of drink might not even do the job. He searched for the sleeping pills the division's psychologist had given. It'd been ridiculous to be forced to see a shrink as if talking about what had happened would change anything; moreover, thinking about that psychologist alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. How could have <em>that<em> man helped him in any way? But, Aomine had to admit the medications had been great. He was still using them although he'd stopped seeing the shrink.

Aomine found the drugs under some of his laundry – only 11 pills left. He should also look for the fake prescription since 11 pills meant it'd suffice for 5 days. He poured himself a glass of scotch as he took two of them. The medications were most efficient when he drank them with strong alcohol, he figured out long ago. He'd be sleeping like a newborn in few minutes.

'_How much longer can you keep this up? You'll be dead in your sleep one of these days and you know it_,' an annoying voice in the far back of his mind spited the words at him but it was easy to dismiss what with the slumber already taking him in its vacant embrace.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

An irritating rapid sound was forcing its way through Aomine's eardrums to his numb brain. A pair of eyes slowly slid opened, having nothing but confusion in them. It took 5 long seconds for Aomine to be aware of where he was – in his tiny studio apartment. It took a bit longer than that to process the ringing of his doorbell mixed with occasional knocking; he sat up grudgingly. There was a buzzing in his ears as his head was feeling incredibly light. He looked at the alarm clock – it was 7. He wasn't sure if in the morning or the evening though.

The doorbell was a messenger of an upcoming killer headache and he just wanted it to shut up. He walked to the door wobbly – it wasn't much different from being drunk, he realized when his brain was ready to think. He sharply opened the door, planning to bark at whoever it was in his doorstep. It was- no, they were Susa Yoshinori and Imayoshi Shouichi. He attempted to close it back but a foot placed between the doorframe and the door prevented it as Aomine stumbled backwards with the force applied to the door. Imayoshi and Susa let themselves in.

Aomine gave up and grumpily walked back to his bed in order to lie down. Susa and Imayoshi glanced around the miniscule apartment that consisted of a queen-size bed, one coffee table, a small wardrobe with an American kitchen and a tiny bathroom. Aomine had two reasons having this apartment; for one he didn't need a large space to live in and the second was the broad balcony that had a city view from the top. Susa was currently sliding open the door of it as Imayoshi was moving to sit on the bed.

"Yo, Aomine, I heard your little incident this morning." Imayoshi crossed his legs as he turned around to face Aomine.

"Was it today?"

"Yes, of course it was today." Susa answered, looking at the lying man in worry. Aomine saw Susa trying to conceal the concern but the brunette didn't manage it as well as he probably thought. Aomine just rolled his eyes.

Susa was frowning in thought. The man he remembered from his high school days wasn't as if in this empty shell sprawled on the bed. Aomine had always had this attitude too big for his ego back then too but it'd been different. The bluette had never been so… mentally unstable. Even the place Aomine lived was enough to come up with uneasy conclusions. The apartment was as though no one lived in it if it wasn't for the clothes thrown around but Susa knew the kitchen didn't have any utensils to cook or eat. Aomine had a minibar instead of a refrigerator as it only had alcohol in it. He'd noticed the medications and the scotch bottle on the table as soon as he'd stepped in the flat. He'd known Aomine was doing something dangerous by taking pills with alcohol and the bluette was aware of the risks. Maybe Aomine wasn't thinking it now but who could be sure that one of these days Aomine wouldn't want to keep on living anymore and would do something drastic as attempting suicide? It didn't seem like a faraway situation to the brunette. Susa wanted to scold him because of the way he "lived". He would have been (constantly) if he knew it would be effective but Aomine didn't listen to anyone. However, Susa was having troubles holding himself back from saying something to the bluette anymore. The words were ready to leave his mouth when Imayoshi interrupted his thoughts.

"We brought you food." He motioned Susa to give him the bag he'd been holding in his clenched fist. Imayoshi's eyes were warning him to stay silent. "It's your favorite, chicken teriyaki." The bespectacled man opened the brown bag, about to take the contents out.

"I'm not hungry."

"Have you even eaten at all whole day?" Susa was acting like his mother, annoying Aomine.

"None of your business but no."

"You-" Susa had to cut off because of the hard slap slammed to his stomach taking his breath away.

"Put this into the fridge." Imayoshi ordered without looking at Susa, the bag was held in the hand that hit him from the middle of his torso.

"It's a minibar." The brunette couldn't stop himself from remarking.

"Then put it into the _minibar_." Imayoshi looked up at him this time, stripping Susa from his retorts immediately. The brunette moved away to do what he'd been told.

Imayoshi turned back around and let his feet dangle down from the corner of the bed. Aomine glanced at the back of the bespectacled man, waiting for Imayoshi to say the things Aomine knew was on the man's mind.

"You didn't come to see me for a while."

Aomine knew this conversation was coming sooner or later. He sighed, there was no point in dismissing Imayoshi either like he'd done with Susa.

"You know why I don't see _you_."

"I do? But I was thinking we had a great chemistry between us as patient and psychologist. You are not satisfied with the work I've done with you?"

"The only thing you did is giving me some meds-"

"I did manage to make you sleep, didn't I?"

"-And before that forcing me to tell you about my nightmares and that day over and over-"

"It was to ensure you get over them. Did you, by the way?"

"No, I didn't-!"

"Yeah, I can see you didn't."

"-You only made me feel worse by making me remember and go through them again and again while I've been trying to _forget_ with all my might!"

Aomine huffing, both of them became silent for uncomfortable moments before Imayoshi spoke in a serious tone.

"Forgetting won't help you, Aomine."

"Yes it will!" Aomine shouted in refusal then thought again. "Or it would have if I could," he said in a smaller voice.

Imayoshi didn't say anything further. He seemed he was in his own twisted mind, probably analyzing the things Aomine had said. He then lied down with a sudden thump, resting his head on the small of Aomine's back .

"Get off of my back."

"Stop faking my prescription."

"No."

Imayoshi got only cozy against Aomine's back by crossing his hands behind his head. Aomine rolled his eyes once more as a question was forming in his mind.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't but Susa worries."

"About me? He should worry about himself first. No one could be sane _and_ date you."

"I'm a charming man-"

"You're really not."

"-and Susa loves me dearly."

"See? Insane."

Imayoshi snickered silently on Aomine's back when the bluette asked again.

"Where _is_ Susa?"

"On the balcony, smoking, pretending like he isn't listening in but you're free to join us any time you want, darling!" Imayoshi ended his words with a wave to Susa to come over. The brunette only shook his head and sighed. He hadn't been deceiving himself by thinking Imayoshi hadn't been aware of what the brunette had been up to. He threw the cigarette out of the balcony with a flick of his finger before going back inside. He lied down next to his lover, resting his head on Aomine's broad back.

"Why do both of you lie down on me-?"

"So what did you guys talk about?" Susa asked, feeling an odd sense of obligation to further his 'not listening in' act.

"Oh please, like you didn't hear every word-"

Imayoshi cut Aomine off by answering to Susa. "We were just talking about how Aomine was being a baby by not coming to see me anymore."

"He must be scared."

"No, I'm not-"

"I don't understand why. I'm such a charming young man-"

"You really are not." Susa and Aomine answered at the same time.

"Hmph," Imayoshi acted as if he was offended as he said in a resentful voice, "Ladies like me more than they like you two."

Aomine snorted as Susa said, "Oh you must mean our neighbor, Kagome-san? She's 70, you know."

"And she is still a fine lady, always complimenting my looks-"

"She can see as good as a chicken at night, she has cataract almost one centimeter thick on her eyes."

"-She thinks I resemble her late husband with the way I _talk_ and apparently, he was such a handsome fellow in his time, swept her off of her feet-"

"Imayoshi, are you trying to make me jealous?" Susa asked, taunting, head propped on his elbow. "Ouch-!" Aomine protested on the background.

"No but is it working?"

"No," Despite the negative answer, Susa had a smile plastered on his mouth. He bended his head towards his lover's to steal a quick soft kiss. Aomine sensed something he really wasn't going to like happening behind him (on him?), he spurted when he looked back to see the two men kissing.

"Don't!" He tried to throw them off but Susa's elbow pressed against his spine hurt a lot. "Don't you _dare_ flirt on my back! Get off!"

The couple didn't regard him as Imayoshi ran his hand through Susa's soft hair before fisting and bringing the man closer, preventing the brunette escape with a teasing kiss. Susa groaned against his lover's mouth with the pain in his skull and the pleasure he felt from Imayoshi's merciless lips. Imayoshi smirked as Susa hungrily licked his bottom lip, coaxing the two soft thin lines into giving an opening. The brunette let his hand travel from Imayoshi's chest to his abdomen in a slow caress as his tongue dived through his lover's lips and Aomine could only gape at the two men in disbelief. He lost it the moment he saw two wet pink organs doing nasty things.

"GAH! Get the _fuck_ off me!" He roared, also taking the chance to lift his body up the moment when Susa's elbow was displaced. Both men's heads fell to the mattress and bounced as their foreheads pounded against each other. Aomine didn't wait for them to recover from the pain or the fall as he pushed them up to their feet and toward the entrance.

"Ah, sorry, Aomine-" Susa at least had the decency to look guilty even though Aomine didn't care and continued to push them out of the door.

"Hahaha, yeah sorry, Aomine," Imayoshi wasn't even trying to be convincing what with the dirty wink he sent to the bluette. "See you later~," he waved before Aomine slammed the door on the couple's face.

"Pricks," Aomine thought about going back to sleep for just a fraction of time before he shivered in disgust with the image of two asswipes making out popped up in his mind's eye. Despite those two, Aomine was feeling more energetic than he'd been earlier that day as his stomach grumbled in protest. He couldn't be crazy enough to eat the food Imayoshi had brought though, could he? He suspiciously leveled his eyes on his fridge ('_Minibar!_' imaginary Susa yelled in Aomine's head), then he shrugged in nonchalance. He probably was crazy enough.

He took out the chicken teriyaki and immediately closed in on the food as soon as he sat on the floor. The flavor exploded on his taste buds, was there something illegal in it or what because the meal was more delicious than any kind of food could possibly be. Maybe it was because he didn't eat anything decent recently, so the taste was deceivingly good but it didn't matter. He'd be eating from this place from then on. He glanced at the bag to see the shop's name.

"Shiro Tora?" Aomine thought it was a weird choice for a food shop but it was also interesting. He then returned to inhale his chicken teriyaki. Damn Imayoshi and his terrible ways for therapy.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Aomine was standing in front of the 'Shiro Tora'. He blinked and then blinked again. The place wasn't like what he expected at all. He'd been waiting to see a small food stand or anything similar. Instead, there was a fancy looking restaurant which screamed if he ate in there, he'd have to pay half of his monthly income. The place actually had a food stand next to the restaurant's entrance either, probably for the people who didn't want to dine inside, he guessed. A smart dressed man was sitting behind the stand but that was it. The kitchen was hidden by a wall that had a menu on it as the price tags were under the gigantic pictures of meals. There was a passing at one side of the wall, though it wasn't enough to make the kitchen visible.<p>

Aomine hesitated about going inside, maybe he should just buy something cheap from the stand and eat it in the park. The restaurant looked like it had a dress code too and he was in his uniform. However, he was suddenly being pulled from his arm towards the fancy diner.

"Dai-chan, what are you doing standing and staring in the cold? Let's get inside."

Satsuki didn't give him much of a choice as they were already in front of the reception and she began talking to the man behind it about their reservation.

"Of course, Wakamatsu-san, welcome." The receptionist helped them disrobe their coats before he motioned someone to come over as he continued, "Hayashi-san will escort you to your table."

"Welcome, Wakamatsu-san." A waiter approached them from the side with an inviting smile. "Please allow me to lead you to your table." Aomine and Satsuki followed the waiter until they were seated in comfortable red leather chairs and at a wide-enough black table.

Aomine was mildly surprised when the waiter pulled the chair for Satsuki but didn't even once glance at him in judgment because of his dressing. Satsuki thanked the waiter before he went away only to come back with two menus and leave their side once more. Aomine looked through the menu and immediately he was overwhelmed with the variations. They didn't just have Japanese cuisine but Western and European as well. The prices were considerably expensive but not unreasonably. The place was apparently popular since it was already crowded even in this Tuesday's afternoon. He was becoming confused as what to eat before he dropped the menu. He would have his usual, no need to dwell on it more.

He looked at Satsuki; she was still deciding for what to have when Aomine spoke.

"Are you a regular here or something, Satsuki? I thought this place was new. How come they know you so well?"

She looked up from the menu at Aomine with blinking wide pink eyes. She then began talking chirpily. "No way, Dai-chan. It's been a year since Shiro Tora has opened. Kousuke is friends with the owner and the head chef is my acquaintance. He and his team made the meals for my wedding."

That explained why the food hadn't disgusted him at the wedding. He hadn't got the full taste back then, considering his mood, but that proved the chicken teriyaki he'd eaten some time ago had been really good, not a fluke or a deceive. Satsuki looked as if she waited a reply; however, the waiter came back to take their orders. When he was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Hayashi-san, is Sato-san available? I'd like to thank him for his wonderful job at my wedding."

The waiter looked at her apologetically. "We are honored by your kind words, Wakamatsu-san. However, Sato-san's shift starts in the evening. His assistant chef is looking in his place until then." He suddenly glanced between Aomine and Satsuki rapidly before he hastily said, "Ah, but I assure you he is just as good as Sato-san."

Satsuki's face lightened at the mention, "Is that Kagami-kun?" She then claimed enthusiastically when she had her approving nod, "I'd like to talk to him – he was great too!"

"Of course," The waiter smiled in relief and what was that? Proud? Aomine found it strange. "I will let Kagami-san know."

Satsuki returned to Aomine when the waiter left with their orders. She seemed she was going to say something but changed her mind. They sat in some ailed silent minutes but Aomine wasn't going to break it, so Satsuki had to, eventually.

"So how did you found this place, Dai-chan?"

"Bleh, everyone's so overly polite. What's with that?"

She strangely giggled instead of scolding Aomine. "You're the only one who would find _respect_ a flaw."

"I don't think "respect" is a flaw." She rolled her eyes at him, so he had to retort and hit low, "By the way Satsuki, your tan looks weird. It's a bad contrast with your hair. You should have gone to a snowy country."

"Weird?! That's mean!" She was horrified but Aomine just looked at somewhere else in disinterest. Though with her next words, his eyes sharply turned back to her. "But it was a nice surprise meeting with Ki-ch—Kise-kun there." So Aomine wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable by reverting to the familiar grounds with _them_. However, he didn't want to talk or think about Kise. He changed the topic to a slightly better one. He also sort of wanted to tell Satsuki about it anyway. "I met Kuroko the other day."

Satsuki froze before whispering slowly, "Tetsu-kun?"

He was going to say more but their orders arrived and the waiter informed them about the assistant chef would see them after they finished their dishes. Satsuki thanked and dismissed him as politely as she could with her mildly troubled expression. They both didn't touch their food, Satsuki staring and waiting for him to speak.

"I met him accidentally and we didn't talk much. He is a teacher in some grade school now. He looked like he is doing fine." He dug into his food after he finished talking.

"Is that so?" Satsuki said in a small voice but she had a genuine smile. Aomine nodded though he paused when he was having his next bite, "He still plays."

She smiled now wider and contently at Aomine but didn't say anything else. Aomine expected her to drown him in questions but she began eating instead. He shrugged; if she didn't ask then he wouldn't say more. He didn't have answers anyway.

They ate quietly; there were only the dining noises and other customers' chatting sounds that disturbed their table's silence. Aomine's eyes kept flickering to his friend; she looked thoughtful. It was apparent she was thinking about his words and Kuroko – her ex-boyfriend. They had dated for two years until graduation. Then she had broken up with Kuroko, odd enough. Aomine didn't know what had happened between them exactly; Satsuki had told him that Kuroko had always been so kind and a perfect boyfriend but he hadn't loved her, not like how she had loved him. She'd admitted it had been more of an admiration on her side too, though Aomine knew she had been in love. Even after years, Kuroko had been in some corner of her mind. He'd thought Satsuki would have never completely got over him till the day she'd met again with Wakamatsu. Then she had been dazed, constantly talking and thinking about Wakamatsu, acting absentminded. His smart and level-headed friend had been _goofy_. It'd been weird as hell and Aomine didn't know how that man had managed Satsuki to fall for him. _Who_ would have fallen for such a loud and annoying person anyway? And Satsuki of all people? Aomine still couldn't completely wrap his mind around it but he'd learned to accept. Through their relationship they both had grown up. Aomine had never thought of Satsuki as childish – it hadn't been that kind of growing up but maturing in the ideas of relationship and she'd kept dragging Wakamatsu to the level she'd been. It'd been interesting to watch.

His eyes flickered back to Satsuki to see her watching him, though still hadn't lost her thoughtful look. She spoke when their eyes met. "How are you, Dai-chan?"

"Isn't it too late to ask pleasantry questions?

"Yes but I'm not asking it to please. I'm asking how you_ are_ Dai-chan."

He returned to his plate as he gruffly said, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, you're not fine. I can see that you're not!"

Aomine glared at her, his anger quick to rise. "If it's so fucking obvious then why the hell are you asking, Satsuki?!"

She looked just as furious but didn't raise her voice in order not to make a scene. "Because you always answer the same way. I don't know if you are aware how _unwell_ you've been or ignoring it-"

"You want me to say it? Then I'll say it – I am _not_ fine, haven't been since, oh, I don't know—for too fucking long to care!" Aomine was disturbing the other customers with his tone and his words. Now they couldn't dine in peace because of him, could they? '_Perfect,_' he thought with satisfaction.

"Don't you yell at me, Aomine Daiki!" She hissed threateningly. Aomine pursed his lips in mocked seriousness. "Why are you angry at the people who care about you? You are always, _always_ fast to push us away but your mother and I are worried about you! You know what she told me the other day? She said you don't return her calls and she hasn't heard your voice in _months!_ And I'm having trouble sleeping at night thinking about how you're doing-" _She_ couldn't sleep? Aomine had rarely slept 4 hours for the past two fucking years and she was the one who had trouble sleeping? That was rich. "I also-"

"Oh, just go on living your damn happy life and leave me alone. Don't bother "worrying" about me," Aomine interrupted coldly, having his last few bites from his chicken. Satsuki was on the verge of tears and Aomine guessed he gave her the cue to leave the table. However, she instead took in a shaky breath and stubbornly sat, though she didn't eat the rest of her food, leaving more than half of it on the plate. She refused to talk to him either and that was just fine by Aomine. But soon, the stubborn lines of her face changed into a sad one as she whispered.

"Have I been being inconsiderate?" She seemed asking it to herself more than Aomine, "I… have, haven't I? I even sent you the pictures of my honeymoon." The tears were back in her eyes, ready to fall. "But I was trying to cheer you up! I didn't… think…"

"Why the hell would your blessing cheer me up?" Aomine retorted, albeit halfheartedly this time.

"You're right… Of course you're angry at me. No wonder-" She shook her head, unbelieving her own stupidity. "I am sorry, Dai-chan."

Aomine sighed, giving in at the sight of two thin trails of tears adorning her cheeks. He averted his eyes. He thought about before saying, "It's alright. I can't deny that you gotta be happy, too." Hearing his own words leaving his own mouth, he felt a pang of admittance. He couldn't keep blaming her because of her life going well; he didn't have the right to hold that against her. He'd never truly wanted to hate Satsuki even though it'd been incredibly easy.

"Thank you," She had a soaked smile. She wiped her face quickly before reaching for Aomine's hand on the table and lightly holding it. He grunted but didn't take his hand away. Satsuki giggled at his discomfort.

"I hope you both enjoyed your meals."

Satsuki and Aomine looked up in surprise to see the waiter from earlier and a man standing next to their table. Aomine's eyes slightly widened when he recognized the man; he was the guy from the wedding who he had smoked with. The red hair and red eyes were still just as fiery as he remembered. The redhead glanced at Satsuki's filled plate, her wet eyes and their joined hands. Aomine self-consciously separated his hand from Satsuki's; the redhead also still hadn't lost that irritating smile from back then even though it was hidden now.

"Is there a problem with your dish, Wakamatsu-san?"

"Ah, no! No, it was great. I'm just full," She was mildly embarrassed as she gestured towards Aomine. "This is my friend, Aomine Daiki. We both loved your cooking, Kagami-kun. Oh! And the appetizers and the cake were so delicious in my wedding. I heard you made those, thank you so much for your effort. I am impressed with your talent."

The Kagami guy was flustered with Satsuki's constant complimenting what with his slightly reddened face and all. They talked about the food Satsuki ordered, she still keeping with the compliments. Aomine inspected the man's hard lines softening while speaking to Satsuki. The redhead had a muscular built now that Aomine finally had a better look at him. He was probably doing sports and taking care of his body. He did have the height of a basketball player. Aomine wondered what kind of sport the redhead was interested in. Though the redhead's built only reminded him how much he was out of shape. Aomine didn't think he could run half of the miles he had in high school. Maybe he should start running in the mornings again. He soon though lost interest in the topic in his own head as he took out his pack of cigarettes. He searched for his lighter but then thought the guy most likely had his own with him. And the redhead liked to light others' cigarettes anyway.

"Hey, do you have your lighter on you?" The other three turned to him with his interruption. He placed his cigarette between his lips and held his hand out just because maybe the redhead wouldn't expose his weird fetish there.

"Dai-chan, you began smoking again?" Satsuki asked, somewhat shocked. He didn't regard her, waiting for Kagami's response. The redhead's hidden amused and slightly smug smile became visible.

"Of course," He bent towards Aomine, his lighter in his hand and his eyes boring into Aomine's. The bluette moved forward too, when he heard the common _snick _of the lighter then listened to the low burning of the tobacco and rolling paper as the cigarette was being lit. He didn't turn his eyes away from the crimson ones even while sitting back and casually taking another drag. He gave a short nod of thanks to the man then took a glimpse of the other two occupants who were watching the ordeal in taken aback silence. Satsuki's raised eyebrows only indicated that her initial surprise was lessened but the waiter's baffled, unprofessional expression was saying he was still just as much shocked. However amusing to see the insincere professionalism being thrown out of the window, it was also somewhat bizarre because it was only lighting cigarettes. What was there to extract such reactions, he didn't know.

"Is there anything else you desire?" Kagami guy asked, his eyes on Satsuki but Aomine answered in her place after he exhaled the smoke in the redhead's direction. "No, thanks."

Kagami glanced at him as he nodded and veered off to get back to the kitchen. Aomine watched him leave meanwhile the waiter took their plates and hurried after Kagami. The waiter (what was his name anyway?) said something to the redhead when they were walking side by side. They both looked back at Aomine; the redhead's eyes met with his once again before he returned to the waiter and laughed broadly as he put his hand between the waiter's shoulder blades. They were standing closer than what should be considered normal in Aomine's opinion. He narrowed his eyes, finding the interaction between the two men strangely intimate.

"How did you know Kagami-kun had a lighter, Dai-chan?"

He blinked as he looked at Satsuki, her words not processing completely in his distracted mind. "Huh?"

"I said how did you know Kagami-kun had a lighter?"

"Ah, it's because he lit my cig before." He explained offhandedly even though he knew a mountain of questions would arise and Satsuki didn't disappoint.

"Wait, what? When and where? You guys knew each other already? I guess this explains that weird thing happened between you just now… But you both acted as if you guys didn't know each other when I introduced you! Dai-chan, wha-"

"God, Satsuki, breathe!" He continued when she seemed she was calmed down a bit, "I don't know him, he doesn't know me. We just smoked together in your wedding, it was a _coincidence,_ 'kay?" He shook his head in disbelief, women and their damn need to know every single detail. Satsuki's mouth took the shape of o in understanding as she on her own changed the conversation into an easy one. They talked about their jobs, mostly Satsuki telling him about the long hours she had to work then complaining about how she couldn't see her husband enough because of it. She had a successful carrier as a chief operating officer in some big company and Wakamatsu was the director of management in the same company of hers. No wonder they both had wide spread of important acquaintances though Aomine never got how Wakamatsu landed on his job since he never seemed like the sharpest tool in the shed. Satsuki then scolded him about his insolent attitude he had towards his own work. Aomine dismissed her words; it wasn't like he would walk away if he saw a crime although he didn't have authority now for more than stopping cars and giving speed tickets.

They couldn't sit any longer, Satsuki not being able to extend her late lunch any longer. Aomine had better go to the station as well; he had the night shift. He had the patrolling duty with some newbie wannabe-awesome-cop. Aomine would torture some sense into the kid. He guessed it wouldn't be that much of a boring work for the night then.

Aomine motioned to a different waiter to give them the check; their earlier waiter was nowhere in sight. After Aomine paid their bill, they took their coats from the reception as the receptionist wished his obligatory wishes, Aomine didn't really listened to the man. Satsuki made him promise that he would call his mother when they were about to depart. She then hesitated before hurrying off and hugged Aomine.

"Take care, Dai-chan. And reply to my texts more, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go now before you're too late."

Satsuki left near running in her high heels. Aomine watched her go to be sure that she was safe at least until she was out of his sight. He turned to the opposite direction and took only couple of steps when he heard the noises coming from the alley next to the restaurant. He decided to check it, didn't realize that could turned out to be a big mistake. He saw two men next to the dumpsters in a position that he could have deemed as hurting one another if he hadn't walked in on Susa and Imayoshi going at it in the latter's office enough.

'_Damn homos,_' what was with gay people doing it in the places he could easily see? He was going to walk away before they could sense his presence when he recognized them. It was that Kagami guy and the waiter that had looked at his and Satsuki's table. Now that explained why the waiter had disappeared. Aomine felt annoyed and a quirky urge to disturb their aroused act.

"Hey, do your fucking somewhere else. It is forbidden in public places." Even though he loudly claimed, he wasn't sure if they heard him what with the intense sounds the waiter making and the redhead being way too into screwing the other. But Kagami suddenly froze when his voice boomed over the alley, looking over his shoulder too see Aomine standing in a bored posture at the alley's entrance.

"I'm sure they need you inside."

The waiter was slower to notice him but when he did he was quicker than Kagami to attempt fixing his clothes in panic. The redhead was steadier when he was eventually tucking his shaft in his trousers. Aomine had a good view of it – it was impressive. His eyes lingered one second longer than probably normal considering the situation because when he looked back up, the redhead had a questioning raised eyebrow beside the blush. The waiter flew away from there into the restaurant from its backdoor. Kagami though was still standing in his spot and Aomine too strangely couldn't leave before commenting sarcastically.

"Not the best place to be humping," he pointed the dumpsters.

Kagami shrugged, getting over his embarrassment quickly. "It's convenient." His airy reply astounded Aomine for a moment. He couldn't help snorting before he began laughing. Kagami, though surprised at first, joined him. Soon they both were cracking up with tears pooling in their eyes; it was so rare for Aomine not to be able to contain the humor he felt. He was having cramps moments later but it felt so good to be letting it all out; he hadn't laughed this hard in years. Kagami spoke in the end as they were calming down.

"Sorry, it won't happen again, Officer Aomine-san."

"Yeah, you better keep that in mind and _that_ in your pants 'cause I'll be coming more often."

Kagami smiled, "I'll be waiting then." He moved to go back in after the waiter with a nod for Aomine when he was getting inside from the backdoor. Aomine continued his walk towards his destination with a lighter mind and feelings. He'd just said so that he would be coming frequently for the moment but he would really be eating in Shiro Tora soon. Their food was good, their employees were interesting and it was on his way home from the station. It might even become his new favorite place.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

WARNING: This whole fan fiction aims hypnotizing you into constantly sleeping, taking drugs, drinking and smoking! The author is taken to the institution after her true intentions have been revealed! Beware, be warned!

Asdfghjkl sorry, I couldn't help myself.

And aaargh an update, finally!

I just wanted to take a short moment to thank you guys for reviewing to this bore of a story. We will have an insight into Kagami's character in this chapter. Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

><p>He opened his canteen, having a sip of whisky to warm up. He tried to light his cigarette with matches but the wind and the rain were too strong even though he was under some convenience store's shelter. He hated these night shifts; it wasn't more than a hindrance and a danger for being an ice sculpture in winter. He stood alone now because he couldn't stand to the new attended cop any longer as he'd gotten out of the car; telling the newbie take patrols while he'd been having his peace of mind in the deafening silence. He attempted again to keep the flame alive while taking a benefit from it for his cigarette. He managed in his third try when the wind stilled for a moment and he was finally having his precious drags. While drinking and smoking, it was only slightly better not to give a way to the haunting thoughts.<p>

The wind was blowing aggressively again, the rain wetting him and the cigarette wrapper. He shivered from the cold pouring through his clothes. He wished he could have skipped winter and found himself in spring. The winter was never good news; accidents, injuries, deaths – a challenge for survival. Like a universal code, everything bad happened in this season. Nothing could make his peace with it.

The wind blew away the rest of the tobacco from the filter when he came towards the end of the cigarette. He threw the tip with a flick, irritated. He decided to have some snacks before smoking another one. When he got inside the convenience store, he saw the kid behind the register jump with the sound of jingling that was a messenger of an arrived customer. The kid seemed half-asleep in his seat, thick books opened in the small desk in front of him – he was a student; he looked old enough to be attending the college. Aomine greeted him with a shake of his head before walking deep inside the store towards the grocery coolers. An onigiri or two sounded good in his head for a midnight snack. He was trying to pick which kind he should buy when he heard the jingling of the door twice and the cashier kid's voice.

"Hey, um, can I help you?"

Aomine paused to listen carefully what was happening; the kid sounded agitated. The theft late in the night wasn't an unusual case especially in 24/7 open convenience stores. That was one of the reasons why there were police officers patrolling the area. That was why Aomine had to put up with the torturous work. He was ready to act with the next suspicious sound and it came without a moment's wait.

"Yeah, you can start giving us all the money in there."

"Aargh! P-please don't hurt me!"

Aomine moved swiftly between the aisles, focusing on his steps not to make any noise. He peered through the shelves to elevate the situation, whether or not the thieves were armed. They had pocket knives as far as Aomine could make of the scene. The cashier's eyes made a contact with his; Aomine placed his finger on his lips in warning for the kid not to say anything that would give away his presence. The thieves didn't realize there was another customer in the store let alone a cop since they were solely crowding the helpless student. Fortunately, he didn't give any indications that he saw Aomine behind the thugs. His whole body was trembling when he put his hands on the register in an effort to open it but Aomine didn't miss the quick movement of his hand placing itself under the desk for a fleeting second. Aomine was sure he pushed the button that alarmed the closest police station. '_Smart kid,_' the thought passed briefly before Aomine stepped out from his hiding spot and pulled out his .38 revolver. The sound of drawing a bullet echoed in the store as he roared.

"Put your hands up! It's the police!"

The burglars froze and the student looked remotely relieved.

"Put your hands behind your heads and don't move," Aomine carefully walked towards them but he was aware he didn't have any handcuffs on him. He released his left hand from the gun as he reached for the transceiver on his breast pocket and turned on the two-way receiver. "Imai, we have a situation in X store." The crosstalk noises were heard before the newbie's voice came through it. "I'm on my way, Aomine-senpai!" Aomine guessed Imai would arrive before the reinforcements and be there in a few minutes. He got to stall by then.

The thugs were standing rigid, hands on their neck as he ordered and the kid wasn't making any unnecessary movements that would cause a problem but Aomine had an uneasy feeling. "Turn around slowly. Don't think doing anything stupid," He threatened, his voice saying he wasn't afraid to use his gun if he saw fit. He could only anticipate the thugs weren't stupid enough to make him.

Though everything seemed going accordingly without a problem, the uneasiness was still there, like an increasing siren with every passing second. He knew better than ignoring his instincts. He didn't let anything distract him from watching the thieves as they were turning around to face him. They had black hoods over their heads and lower half of their faces were hidden by scarves. He heard the screech of tires; the newbie must have been closer to the location than he thought. Imai was already coming through the door; his weapon wasn't drawn yet. Aomine's instincts were telling him not to calm down; instead, there was a scream in his head that he should take action. Immediately.

Imai quickly closed in on the first guy near the door, pushing him down as he arrested the man and read him his rights. Aomine thought about lowering his gun, he might be overcharging the situation after all, but that brief hesitation was enough for the second thug to jump on Imai, proving the bluette's instincts right. He bended Imai's arm behind his back; the younger officer cried in pain as the thug placed his knife against the officer's throat. Aomine cursed under his breath.

"Drop your gun!"

Aomine didn't make any move to obey the man's command, looking for an opening. He glanced at the student; he was quivering all over in fear as his face was messed with tears and snot. The arrested thief was struggling to stand up. The one who took Imai hostage was staring at Aomine wide eyed. Aomine knew something drastic was going to happen the moment he noticed the maddened glint in the thug's dilated pupils. He was on drugs.

"Are you fucking deaf?! I said drop it! Or I will slit his throat!" He pressed the sharp edge of the knife until it drew a drop of blood trailing down Imai's throat.

Aomine wasn't as certain of himself anymore. The man obviously wasn't in his right mind; even his accomplice on the floor was eyeing him frightfully.

"Hey, man, stop it. I-I-I don't wanna go in jail because of m-murder…!" His partner made an effort to get through the man's logic, his voice soothing but dreadful.

"Shaddup! We're gonna do some time any-fucking-way, might as well make it worth!" The thug smirked sickeningly.

"No, dude! It _isn't_ worth it! Don't do it-!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The thug screeched insanely and began repeatedly kicking his friend from the head. The man, with his hands cuffed behind his back, cringed. Blood was seeping from the wound but the thug didn't stop kicking until his friend passed out. His face was an unrecognizable mess; there were teeth in the pooling blood on the floor. Aomine's eyes met with Imai's; the newbie was frustrated and determined, big brown eyes telling Aomine to shoot even if that meant killing him.

'_That idiot!_' Aomine's heart was thumping in his chest with anger but his hand was steady and mind collected. He was sure of what to do now.

"Hey, scumbag!" He attracted the thug's attention back to himself. "You shoulda listened to your friend instead of beating him to the ground. Do you have any idea what the sentence is for killing a cop?"

"Oh, I don't kno~w, a life time? Death penalty?" The thug's voice sarcastic, he belittled, "I don't give a shit's ass! And what kinda copper calls himself a cop? Oh! Oh, wait! You know what? I don't fucking CARE! I _hate_ you! I fucking HATE all of you-!" He was spiting every word, lost in his own loathing. He wasn't even looking at Aomine properly anymore as he yelled his detest but the bluette was yet to lose his calm. His eyes were on Imai, wordlessly conveying him that was his cue to take action. Imai blinked his understanding; they only had a slim chance and they had to use it well. Any mistakes would be fatal.

When the thug's knife felt loosened on his jugular, Imai hanged with all his might on the man's wrist. He pushed the knifed hand away from his throat as even a centimeter was going to count. Imai tried to hold the knifed hand as far as possible with only one arm power and leaned his head to his right side.

"Argh! You shity-!"

"Senpai!"

Gun blast thundered through the store when multiple sirens notified the reinforcement's arrival.

* * *

><p>A pair of crimson eyes snap opened, startled. The worst kind of waking up had to be this frequent beating of his heart and not even remembering the dream that had caused it. Kagami sat up slowly, actually in immediate need of peeing and showering. He felt his stench more than smelling it. He'd had too much booze last night but he was one of the blessed ones who never got a hangover in the morning. He was carefully getting up when another shuffle was heard from the other side of the bed. He looked at the woman he didn't remember the name of; her soft blue eyes were idly blinking up at him. Kagami remembered then why he'd picked her up – he was a true sucker for blue eyes.<p>

"'Morning."

"Is it morning already?" She stretched lazily under the covers, hiding a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Yeah but you can turn back to sleep." He was on his way to the bathroom when he said next, "I'm just gonna take a shower and go out for a run."

"You run after shower?" Kagami heard her ask through the bathroom's open door.

"Yeah!"

"You're weird," She was giggling, amused by something Kagami didn't get. He stepped back inside the bedroom, a towel in his hands to dry his splashed face, also smiling but a split eyebrow was raised.

"I am?"

She nodded; when Kagami was veering, she stopped him.

"Can I take a shower too when I wake up?"

"Sure. You can also eat something from the fridge, should be some leftovers."

"Thanks. Will you be here to have breakfast with me?"

Kagami inwardly sighed. "Probably no," He attempted to sound more apologetic than he felt. The woman seemed disappointed for a second but then she hogged the pillow, taking a more comfortable position for sleeping.

"Mkay."

He reentered the bathroom, throwing his dirty boxer into the hamper and getting in the shower cabinet for a quick wash. He was already out and getting dried in a few minutes. He dropped the towel into the hamper as well before going back to his room naked. The woman was fast asleep what with the steady rise and fall of her chest and even breathing. Kagami, careful to be quiet, dressed his running tracksuit; mid-calf black tights, red undervest and a white hoodie over it.

He took his pack of smokes, cash and keys with him before leaving a short note for the other temporary occupant of his house that it was okay not to lock the door on her way out. Kagami guessed he'd left her with enough messages to get her to leave before he came back.

His friends warned him about the dangers of his habits and also taunted him that he would be screwing a psychopath one of these days and that was going to be the end of him. Though Kagami understood the value of their point, he had confidence in his skills of valuating a person's character in the first meeting. He was rarely wrong in his deductions and he'd never got robbed nor had a major problem with his one-night stands. Worse, they wouldn't be gone when he returned home; at worst, they would be clingy. But this one was pretty much okay; she understood the ropes of a one-night deal. Though, just in case, his valuable things were hidden; not that she couldn't find them if she looked. Still, Kagami didn't have any problems leaving her in his bed alone because she wouldn't be there when he got back.

He wore his incredibly light running shoes; it was like putting on feathers and he wanted to be running already, freely and inside the tough nature surrounding him. However first, he had a short distance to go by subway before reaching his favorite park. He got to be patient till then if he wanted to fully enjoy his morning routine although patience wasn't his strongest virtue.

* * *

><p>His body could finally relax on the mattress at 6 am. He was truly exhausted. He believed he could sleep without any extra aid and fall asleep right away. It had been a long night. After the incident in the convenience store concluded, the night had gone slowly. His and the newbie's statements had been taken smoothly but the student hadn't been in any state to give his. The poor kid probably wouldn't be getting over seeing a man being shot in front of him. The thief's blood had been sprayed all over the lad. He'd been taken to the station and the injured men had been sent to the hospital, Susa going after them to supervise. The brunette and his partner had been the first ones to arrive the scene. Aomine just knew Susa would be trying to talk to him about it. He was a damn worry-wart like that. It wasn't Aomine's first time shooting a man and it wouldn't have been his first kill if the man had died though his condition was still unstable. But that didn't stop the display replaying over and over in his head; the bullet burying in the thug's collarbone, his blood gushing out, the man falling over and passing out but the blood keep pouring and pouring.<p>

Aomine exhaled, turning to his side and forcing his arms and legs to get under the covers. He felt tired to the bone, so why the hell sleep wasn't coming fast enough?

* * *

><p>The streets had the dead silence; the sun was trying to parade in the sky but only thick clouds were selectable. It was too early for the sun to shine anyway and Kagami didn't need the lead of the daylight to know where his feet were taking him. He had that childish feeling whenever he went for a good sprint.<p>

The usually crowded park was now devoid of any living beings at 5:30 in the morning. He had one and half an hour before humans opened their eyes to the new rising day and flowed out of their homes. Since it was rainy and cold, Kagami was also the only runner who was devoted enough. He pulled his hood up as his legs found their regular rhythm quickly. He was tracking down the road that was for the sportsmen. Soon, he was going through the miniature forest; the trees were stilled blurs in his view. The lake he was swiftly passing by had the tranquility of glass and the equanimity of Kagami's mind. The ducks were huddled together, fluffed up their feathers; even they were sleeping. The redhead was chortling at the sweetness of nature and because of the fun he was having. The time had already lost its concept.

He was finishing his fourth lap when he noticed another man running in front of him. Kagami was mostly acquainted with the other runners in the park and their movements but he didn't recognize this guy's. He was wearing a gray beanie, deep blue shorts and a black shirt; not very convenient for doing sports in the cold weather. He was obviously new; his rhythm was off too. Kagami didn't spare him a glance as he passed by him. But the sound of steps behind the redhead instead of fading, it increased. Was the man attempting to catch up to him? Kagami stepped up his speed, intended to leave the man in the dust; he wasn't going to let a new guy achieve something anyone else had yet to manage.

He couldn't hear the man coming behind him anymore, so he refocused on adjusting his speed from accelerating to constant. He was amazed when he again picked out other splashing footsteps on the mud as Kagami reached to the spacious road beside the lake. This dude was persistent. The redhead grinned broadly; it wasn't like he was going to refuse an invitation for race.

Another two laps spent as Kagami getting faster and the man trying to keep up with him, until the new guy did really become fast enough to run right behind Kagami. The redhead wanted to congratulate or encourage him or just comment on something because it was really fun and the new guy had to feel the same. Though instead, he just laughed then heard the man cussing, probably at Kagami since he was sounding like a jerk making fun of the beginner even to his own ears. He looked over his shoulder to correct that but at that instant, the man tripped over a small hole on the road and staggered.

"Watch out!"

The redhead reached out and grasped the man to prevent him from falling but the momentum made both of them collapse to the ground in sequence. Kagami groaned; he'd fallen in a really bad way but the other seemed he was in a worse shape than the redhead. Kagami was the first one to get on his feet but he regretted the moment he managed it. His right ankle hurt like hell. He spouted colorful string of curses; his morning run might be cut in half. He directed his pain and anger to the man he saw as the convict.

"Hey, watch where you're stepping on-! Eh?" Kagami was baffled because the new guy turned out to be someone he really didn't expect to see; he was the officer who had come to the shop two weeks ago. His fury quickly perished. But the same couldn't be said for the officer. He looked up at Kagami with indignant gorgeous blue irises even though recognition was also in there.

"Oh so you were the dickhead showing off before me. Why am I not surprised?"

Kagami sort of anticipated the grouchy response since he'd already labeled the man as ill-tempered and foul mouthed, so he didn't respond nor waited for the officer's failing attempts at getting up to be successful. He extended his hand. Officer Aomine hesitated before taking it and standing up with the help of the redhead. Kagami thought about going back to running, the pain in his ankle didn't seem to be going to last long after all, but he wasn't sure of leaving the bluette behind, soaked in mud and looking slightly pitiful.

Aomine was trying to brush of the mud but it was only working as spreading it further. He glanced at Kagami to see the redhead watching him, unsure of what to do. "What are you looking at?" He was attempting to get rid of the mud on his hands this time. "Go on, keep your running. I'm going home."

Kagami nodded though still couldn't leave the man's side.

"Ugh…"

"What?"

"Would you… like to have a cup of coffee? You know, after you got cleaned up." The bluette seemed he was valuating why the redhead would offer it. Kagami continued, "I'm buying, you know, ugh, as an apology?" He finished lamely; he didn't know why _he_ should be apologizing either.

Aomine narrowed his eyes in doubt. The redhead scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward, and smearing his hood with dirt without knowing.

"You have mud on you, too." Aomine pointed Kagami's tights. The redhead turned his attention on his clothes and was surprised to see the man was right; there was brown liquid dripping from his bottom then he noticed his dirty hands. "Ah, shit!"

Aomine snorted before he gave his approval. "Okay, I'll meet you at the café around the corner in half and I'll bring something you can change into."

"Ugh, sorry."

"See ya." The bluette veered off, leaving quickly but then yelled over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, and I drink my coffee black!" Kagami watched him to become another model in the flock of humans before returning to his exercise, much slower compared to the earlier. The park was still pretty much empty but the streets were getting crowded with the students and the people who were going to work.

When he was around the lake, he stopped to wash his hands and splash his face with the cold water. It felt refreshing against his hot flesh. He checked his appearance from his reflection on the glassy surface of the lake. A strange need of fixing his hair came over him even though it was going to be messy again in a matter of seconds. His hair was naturally spiky in random directions and the wind was going to make it worse while running. He took in a deep a breath before going back to the road. He shook his head as he gained his rhythm back. He should stop acting like a little girl having a crush. But that officer was the epitome of being cool and Kagami felt lame just being near to him. It was an annoying clash of his ego and a simple reaction to want to be just as cool. He wasn't normally so self-conscious. Even thinking about it made him feel stupid. He was in his freaking mid-twenties, not a kid anymore.

Feeling irritated, he increased his speed, letting the abundant oxygen and heavy exercise help him get over the puerile emotions. He spent the rest of his time fighting against them. He changed his direction towards the café when the given half an hour was over. He spotted the bluette immediately when he got inside. Aomine was sitting in one of the boots beside the window, watching the people passing by and smoking. Kagami walked towards the shop's clerk to give his order. The clerk recognized him and greeted right away.

"Good morning, Kagami-san."

"'Morning. Can I have-"

"An orange juice, 12 bagels, 4 of them with cheese and 4 with olive and a grande Cappuccino, right?"

"Also an Americano, ugh, grande," The clerk nodded as he paid the amount. "Thanks." He went towards where Aomine was seated.

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

Aomine replied as holding out a bag. "You better change first."

"Right, thanks." He took the bag from the bluette before going to the restroom. The bluette had put in it a baggy trouser; Kagami wore it quickly and returned to the boot. His orders arrived the moment he sat. He pushed the Americano to the bluette as he apologized, "I didn't know which size to buy." He heard Aomine's answer saying that it was fine but Kagami was completely captivated by the delicious sight of his bagels. Then he looked up as he was about to begin eating to see the man sitting across from him making a marginally astonished face.

"Oh, do you want some?"

Aomine shook his head but then he asked. "Because you're gonna need help with those…?"

"No, not really." He tucked the first pastry in his mouth. "Sure you don't want any?"

"Yeah. How can you eat so much in the morning anyway and… _why_?"

"To replenish some energy!"

Aomine raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. Kagami didn't take the stare further as he turned to his breakfast. People tended to find his eating habits abnormal and disgusting especially in Japan. He couldn't help it if he had a healthy metabolism. It was good that the employees of this café had gotten used to it. It was only natural though, since he ate almost every day in here – a part of his morning routine.

"You should eat too if you wanna put some meat on your bones. You look rather scrawny. Healthy appetite is important."

Aomine rolled his eyes as he put out his cigarette and lit another one. "I don't think you'll find anyone whose appetite can compete with yours in the planet if this is how much you usually eat. And you're the last person to lecture me about _health_. You smoke too, don't you."

Kagami tucked another bagel in his mouth. "Yeah but I run every day. You can't both smoke and laze around. Or drink alcohol and eat fast food. If you're gonna have a bad habit, you have to balance it with something equally healthy."

"What's this, your motto?"

"Exactly."

The deep blue eyes were mocking him; the man apparently wasn't taking his words seriously. "Whatever. I know I won't be running again, that's for sure."

Kagami reached and took the crackling cigarette from Aomine's mouth. Taking advantage of the bluette's shock, he quickly grabbed the pack on the table. "Then you can't smoke."

Aomine then stated coolly. "I'll just buy another one."

"Ah!" Kagami didn't consider that option. "True… But you shouldn't." He reluctantly put Aomine's pack in front of him again. Aomine snatched back his cigarette. "It's your fault that I'm even smoking, remember?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. At the wedding. You lit my first cigarette in two years since I quit. You don't remember? And you were even spot on about that I quit but I guess you were too engrossed with your fetish to think about it."

"A-ah haha, sorry… maybe," Kagami felt embarrassed and couldn't believe he didn't notice his guilt until the bluette nearly spelled it out to him. "Why did you quit anyway?"

Aomine became quiet and the redhead thought he asked an unexpectedly sensitive question. He guessed Aomine wouldn't answer but the bluette eventually talked. "Someone important to me wanted me to quit and I did, in the end. But I was too late… so I've begun again. It was pointless anyway."

The silence that followed Aomine's words was uncomfortable. The bluette looked lost in his haze of memories and Kagami felt awkward because he was aware of the past in Aomine's speech. The sapless look in the blue eyes was enough to let Kagami know what had happened to the bluette's important person. He didn't ask how it had happened because he knew the question whirling in the bluette's mind was _why_. The redhead could relate to some extent, so he didn't disturb the silence but it was making his nerves stand on edge. He regretted finishing his bagels and orange juice, only the cappuccino was left to compensate. Aomine was the one to speak first after a while, thankfully.

"So why aren't you having breakfast in your workplace?"

"I sometimes do but I usually can't find the time. And I like this place," He could finally light his well-earned cigarette and enjoy his every drag without a care. "Although I know I'm very lucky to be working in such a qualified place, I don't plan on staying there long."

"What, are you trying to be detached then? Not like what you're doing or something? It's not easy to switch jobs like that now is it?"

Kagami shook his head. "It isn't about the work or the shop. I'll return there." The redhead didn't wait to answer to the questioning gaze of the other, "America."

"America?"

Kagami nodded.

"I thought you were Japanese. I mean your Japanese is good enough."

The redhead perked, "Thanks, I worked hard to fix that. I was insulting people at first without realizing. I was warned a _lot _to not be so rude," he offhandedly laughed. "I am Japanese but I'd been living in LA since I was an elementary kid till I came back to Japan 5 years ago."

"That so-" The bluette's phone began ringing, retaining him from further commenting. He dug out his cellphone from his tossed aside jacket and checked the caller ID. His face creased with annoyance and he let the phone rang for a couple of times before he answered.

"What? …No I wasn't sleeping…yeah…so he's still alive…no…whatever…how is that kid? He talked yet-?"

Kagami observed the officer as he spoke with the person on the other line. His expressions were only of irritation and being pestered. Aomine was probably generally a jerk to everyone, so maybe Kagami should wonder how he could enjoy the bluette's company. However, he had the idea there was more than that to this person. Kagami resembled Aomine to a prideful soldier who had lost his leg in the war. After he returned home, even if he was staggering on his one leg, he refused to ask anyone help because he was still fighting and everybody else was the enemy. Kagami didn't sit in this café together with the bluette because he felt pity. He simply wondered what would happen if the bluette stripped away his dense with proud mask. What would the redhead see then? Which expressions would Aomine wear? Everyone wore masks to hide themselves and nobody would take them off just for anyone. Kagami didn't have ambitions like he could be the one who can make the bluette take off his but he wanted to be there when the bluette eventually did and witness to the real Aomine.

"-yeah, yeah…I _got_ it! …no I won't call him…I said no, Susa shut it…I'll see the chief when I see the chief…yeah…yeah…whatever." Aomine hung up and looked at Kagami. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Call from work?"

"You could say that."

Kagami took the last sip from his milky, brain-healing good as he thought it was time to leave for work and inhaled several long last drags from his cigarette before he finally put it out on the ashtray and got up from his seat, "Well, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow at 6."

"I don't think so." Aomine calmly gulped his coffee.

The redhead slammed his hands on the table as he leaned over and beamed, "The balance, Aomine, you have to keep the balance! I'll _see_ _you_ tomorrow." He turned around to leave; just a few steps left to the door, Aomine called him behind.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"6 is too early. Make it 6:30 and maybe I'll show up."

Kagami grinned, "Alright, I accept it for now."

"Cocky ass."

"Arrogant bastard!" The redhead yelled over his shoulder before he exited the café.

TBC

* * *

><p>So good or bad, that's it for now. I really hope you like this chap. The plot is yet to thicken! Dun dun duuuun…! Wrong effect? Oh well. Please let me know your thoughts.<p> 


End file.
